


【王乔/ABO】梅子黄时雨（13～15）

by Kuencar



Category: ABO - Fandom, 全职高手, 王乔
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 20:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13620684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuencar/pseuds/Kuencar





	【王乔/ABO】梅子黄时雨（13～15）

13  
哄完乔一帆后夜已经深了。  
药物本来就有一些安眠的作用，乔一帆又哭累了，没多久就在王杰希的怀里睡了过去。王杰希轻轻地松开怀抱，发现他的孩子已经睡着了，长而微卷的睫毛往下阖着，靠在自己胸前的脸上满是泪痕，双颊都因为憋气而变得红通通的，有些干燥的嘴唇轻轻张吐着呼吸。他看得竟然出了神，忍不住想凑过去亲一亲对方的脸颊，刚一低头，他的身子陡然一颤。  
他在做什么？  
他慢慢地抬起身子，皱着眉把乔一帆缓缓地放在床上，转身出了门，去自己的房间找注射式抑制剂。  
注射用的抑制剂，效果比口服的更好。  
给自己注射完，他呆在自己的房间里，对刚刚发生的事情依然心有余悸。  
他差点忘了自己也处于易感期这件事了，满脑子担忧的都是乔一帆，以致于一时间竟恍了神。他的道德观不允许他对自己的儿子，一个未成年的欧米伽抱有任何绮念，哪怕是在对方的发情期给自己造成生理性影响的情况下，因为那种事在他看来是无法被原谅的，而实际上，也确实就是无法原谅。  
他想着想着，忽然感到无颜再面对乔一帆，捂着脸疲惫地坐在床边上。夜色深沉，而他全无睡意，有那么一瞬间甚至认真地考虑了叶修说的话，把乔一帆送到其他人家里去；仅仅是在那一刻，他觉得自己无法再胜任一个父亲的职责，对乔一帆。  
可很快，这种念头又被他剔除出去。他没有别的亲人，乔一帆是他唯一要保护好的亲人，谁知道别人家会对这个孑然一身的孩子怎么样？他实在不放心。  
他坐了很久，才重新站起来，幽幽地晃回乔一帆的房间门口，看着他的孩子在床上因为病痛而偶尔地发出呓语，或者时不时地翻过身去，这一切都令他感到无比熟悉。  
他就那么站在乔一帆的房门口，从凌晨一点站到了三点，看了两个多小时才悄悄地离开。那一夜他睡得不深，躺了两三个小时就爬了起来，像想起了什么似的重新晃回乔一帆的房间内。  
乔一帆还是没醒，信息素的味道已经淡去了。  
他迟疑了片刻，慢慢坐到床边上，探手过去，一粒粒地解开乔一帆的睡衣扣子，然后把对方的睡衣都撩了起来。  
睡衣被撩起来的一瞬，他的眼睛倏然瞪大了，捏着睡衣一角的手微微颤抖起来。  
在少年清瘦的身躯上，分布着好几大块青伤紫肿。他顿时想到了方士谦之前给自己提到过的乔一帆在学校里可能受到了暴力的事情，整个人如遭雷劈一样地呆住了，而后，他猛地咬紧嘴唇，缩紧的瞳孔里流露出阴狠的愤怒，对那些伤害了乔一帆的人，对朝自己隐瞒的乔一帆，还有，对他自己。  
他真是世上最不称职的父亲，明明跟自己的儿子在同一个学校，却对乔一帆遭受的这些事一无所知。这能怪乔一帆不告诉他吗？不……这里更应该被责怪的，是他自己。  
他沉默地放下乔一帆的睡衣摆，心里一下就做好了某个决定。  
乔一帆睡到中午才醒来。他下楼的时候，王杰希正在给他准备行李。他站在楼梯下边，人还有些没睡醒，看见王杰希一件一件地给自己收拾，不禁出声问道：“……爸爸？”  
背对着他收拾东西的身影立刻一顿。而后，王杰希微微地扭过头，眼睛微微垂着，表情看起来有些冷漠：“我跟叶修讲过了，接下来送你去他那里补习，学校宿舍你不要去住了，就住在他那里，他就住在学校的教师公寓里，那里老师多，离学校也近，他上班正好可以把你带到学校去，双休日下午的时候，他会带你去找别的老师。”他一口气把话说完，拉好最后一个拉链，慢慢地转过身，走向呆在楼梯下的乔一帆。  
“就算是要走艺术生这条路，文化课成绩也是很重要的。”他站在楼梯下方，抄着手说，“要好好努力啊，一帆。”  
“我先走了。”  
丢下这句话，王杰希消失在门外。直到他离开的前一秒，乔一帆还在继续愣神。他的心思从来都很细腻，刚刚的十几分钟里，他敏锐地捕捉到了王杰希情绪上的某些变化。王杰希对他的态度变了，而他不能说这种变化到底是好还是不好，于他们之间脆弱的关系又有何增益。  
只是，他依然感到很受伤。他就站在王杰希的面前，王杰希却对他看都不看，还收拾着东西赶他出门，就这么头也不回地走了，每一个动作，每一句话里，都流露出了十足的疏离的意味。  
乔一帆揉了揉眼睛，愣愣地站在王杰希为他打包好的行李跟前。他愣了好一会儿神，然后抬头，环顾他所站的这个地方。  
这个被他和王杰希称为家的地方。他已经在这里住了很久了。每一次离开这个地方，他都会感到一阵难言的寂寞，现在他又觉得，也许真正寂寞的人，是王杰希，而不是他。  
要是乔一帆还能再细心一些，他可能就会发现，尽管每个月他只能回来那么几天，但每一次他回家的时候，王杰希的心情总是很好的，不管他在回到家的那几天里会跟对方发生怎样的摩擦。这两个人的生命里几乎从没拥有过真正意义上的亲情，也不知道真正的一家人在相处时，基本也就是这种样子。摩擦在随时随地，分分合合呢，也在随时随地。分是分歧的分，合是合家的合。  
然而，这些都不是乔一帆现在就能完全明白的事情。这时候的他尚在懵懂地前进着，带着王杰希给他打包好的行李，一路跌跌撞撞地走，就这么从灰暗的童年时代，走到了充满酸涩的少年时代。  
过去的日子是怎么过去的，将来的日子，也会怎么到来。

 

14  
毕业班的时间是很宝贵的，一分一秒都耽误不得。家长会本来就开在期中考试以后，等家长会结束，一个学期只剩下了一半，期末考试迫在眉睫，那之后呢，还有新一个学期。对一百二十九中初中部三年级的学生们来说，之后的那一个学期也将是他们在这里呆的最后一个学期。  
上午上数学课的时候，讲台上的老师边讲着题目边说：“大家要好好学数学啊，数学是最容易拉分的科目，只有拉出分数来才能考上高中。”  
高中有很多，不过老师说的一定是好的高中，这是乔一帆的想法。他当时忽然冒出了另一个疑问：要是没有考上高中呢？不过他当然不会在课堂上提这种问题。他私下里跟同桌刘小别谈了一下，刘小别一甩头发，一副世故的模样说：“考不上？你可以去新东方或者蓝翔。”  
“呃……那是什么？”乔一帆一脸懵逼。他从小就开始练琴，平时受王杰希的影响，乱七八糟的书看了不少，却不大爱看电视，也因此与同学们产生了一定的脱节。他并未意识到的是，这其实也是他总与同学们格格不入的一个原因，而且是主要原因。  
刘小别扳着手指说：“你可以在那里学：美容美发，厨师，化妆美甲，开挖掘机、拖拉机、宇宙飞船……”他讲到最后完全就是在胡诌了，乔一帆也听得出来，笑道：“这地方好厉害。”  
“是啊，高级技工学校，”刘小别正色道，“他们都说叫这个。”  
“那……英语、数学、语文这些……都不学了吗？”  
“不了吧，我爸爸说……如果不进高中的话，其实就相当于半只脚踏上社会了。”刘小别说。  
踏上社会？乔一帆头一次接触这个概念。什么才叫踏上社会？他了解到的社会，多半只来自自己生活的环境和读过的书籍。社会，在他看来，好像也就是学校到家里的那条路嘛，也许至多再加上一条学校的走道。  
这个想法固然是很天真的，不过对于十五岁的乔一帆来说，有这种概念也很正常。他在成长过程中总是受着王杰希潜移默化的影响，不知不觉里连许多本该拥有的社会经验都因为王杰希的庇护和干涉而未曾拥有过。从几岁长到十几岁，个性分裂得厉害，一半像早熟的青年人，一半还天真得像孩童一样，对外界缺乏基本的认识和防备。  
说到底这都源于王杰希问题重重的教育方式。王杰希领养乔一帆的时候也就二十来岁，自己都还称不上完全成熟，同乔一帆的年龄差距又大不到哪里去，叶修怀疑乔一帆可能都没怎么把王杰希真的当父亲看过。至于王杰希呢，他几乎很少真的把乔一帆当成孩子来看待，而只是把对方当成和自己一样的大人，一边又以监护人的姿态自居，在某些节骨眼上把乔一帆重新归纳到小孩的概念里，言行里多少有些自我。叶修说他养乔一帆的方式就是在瞎胡闹，某方面来说也没什么错。  
“蓝翔？”叶修放下课本，脸上的表情变得很精彩，“我天啊，你不是对这个有兴趣吧？”他瞪着眼睛看乔一帆，满脸写着“你怎么会这么想”。  
“呃，不是啦，我就是，听、听同学说了这个……”乔一帆挠了挠头。  
“吓死我了，我还以为你想去。”叶修松了口气，乔一帆现在正是一门心思准备考艺术附中的时候，万一对别的学校有兴趣……他也不是对技工学校之类的地方有成见，不过要真的到了那种时候，他怀疑最先疯掉的得是王杰希。  
小乔啊小乔，跟王杰希学点好的，脑回路清奇这种就不要学了啊。  
“不会的，我……我还是想去附中。”  
“嗯，不错不错，目标坚定。”叶修摸了摸他的头发，“黄少天说你最近进步不小，马上期末考试了，打算定个多少分的目标？”  
“唔……目标什么的……”乔一帆望着他，脸色凝重起来，“我，我还没想好。真的考起来的话，唔，情况也不怎么确定，卷子难度什么的，我……”  
“这跟卷子难度没什么关系。设定目标分数，第一是对自己的激励，第二，也是自我评估的体现。如果你预估的就是你能考得出的分数，那就说明你很有自知之明嘛。”  
“可是，考不到的话……不是会……很、很难过……”  
叶修听了，一巴掌拍上他的后脑勺：“我说你怎么这么喜欢给自己唱衰啊？还没考就觉得自己考不到，什么毛病你？”  
乔一帆被他拍得缩了一下脑袋，听出了他话里激励的意思，不好意思地笑了笑。  
“五点了。”叶修抬起手腕看了一眼，“哎，你说过今天要请谁吃饭来着？”  
“啊！”乔一帆被他这么一提醒，叫了出来：“我约了英杰的！”  
“英杰？唔……高英杰吗？”叶修想了想，突然想起了一件事来，他踌躇几秒才说：“一帆，你知道高英杰已经分化了的事情吗？”  
“……啊？”  
“看来你是不知道了……”叶修看着他懵懂的表情，顿时感到一阵无力，“不是……你跟一个……阿尔法呆在一起这么久，竟然没感觉？”  
“不……我知道他是……阿尔法。”  
叶修看了他两分钟。  
“嗯？没了？”  
“还、还有什么？”  
这下叶修就彻底震惊了：“大眼没跟你说过，不要随便跟阿尔法呆在一起吗？”  
“可是，老师你也是阿尔法啊？”  
“我……”叶修一时语塞，他心想你来我这里补课可是王杰希那厮亲自点了头的好吗，王杰希要是没点头，他不信乔一帆还能被这么简单地放到自己这里来，没准儿王杰希早就上教师公寓来敲自己的门送温暖了，“总之，”他无奈地说，“如果我是王杰希，或者，我是你任何一个家人，我肯定不会准许你在外边随便跟一个阿尔法呆在一起的，这也太危险了，王大眼那家伙以前没教过你注意事项吗？”  
“他……”乔一帆听罢，脑海中闪过叶修带自己出去挂水的那晚，王杰希在黑暗里气得发抖的手，没来由一阵心虚。王杰希没教过他吗？不，其实早就教过，在乔一帆第一次住校的时候，他就把欧米伽的所有注意事项都写进了交给乔一帆的那部手机里，是乔一帆自己没记住，或者说，几乎没放在心上。  
不懂事的、像孩子一样的——到底是谁？  
“哎……我不是在怀疑小高的人品……”叶修看他不说话，还以为他是不喜欢自己对高英杰的态度，“可是，这确实是个很危险的事情。”他说着，对乔一帆眨了眨眼睛，“一帆，你很善良，但是世界是很危险的，而且充满了危险。有的时候，就算是亲近的好友，也会互相背叛，就算是血亲之人，也会互相欺骗。对这个世界，我们并不需要满怀猜忌之心地过活，但是，也万万不可没有防人之心。”  
“也许在现在，我，黄少天，或者是王大眼，我们这些人还可以发挥我们的作用来保护你，可是一帆，你总有长大的一天，总要到社会上去的，那里是个危险而复杂的地方，你随时随地都要面对很多你不想面对的东西。”  
乔一帆抿着嘴，说不出话来。他心里想的却很多。他以为自己已经足够成熟了，可到头来是王杰希把他保护得太好了吗？  
“英杰，帮助我……补了数学，他是个……很好的人，我……我觉得跟他相处起来，很愉快，没有问题……”  
叶修摇了摇头：“我不是在针对什么人。”  
乔一帆看向他的脸，露出有些虚弱的表情。  
“可能说这些太早了吧，”叶修忽然叹了口气，他拍了一下肩膀，“当然，我希望你以后都不要遇见那些你不想面对的事情，外面的世界很复杂，但是外面的世界也很精彩，少了那么多乱七八糟的事情，好好地享受生活不是更好。”  
他虽然这么说，乔一帆的心情还是好不起来。一想起王杰希在黑暗里颤抖的手，想起王杰希搂着他，像哄孩子一样拍他的背，他就感到无比的愧疚，为什么他没有早一点体会到对方的心意？  
叶修看着他的表情，知道他可能有点郁闷，遂切了别的话题：“你几点去见高英杰？”他边说边拿车钥匙，“我陪你去吧，我请。”  
“啊，不用了……吧……”乔一帆连忙想阻止他，“好、好麻烦你啊……”  
“你都到我这里呆这么久了麻烦个毛线啊，小鬼，”叶修哭笑不得，使劲揉了一下他的脑袋，“小朋友，有钱好好存着，毕竟你现在不挣钱；本老师跟你不一样，是有经济来源的，你要真的想不让我麻烦，期末好好考，不然王大眼回头肯定找我算账。”  
乔一帆听他讲完，终于笑了出来，说：  
“好。”

15  
“哎我说，咱们是不是最好召唤一下王大眼啊？我看小乔跟那个高中部的小鬼很亲密的样子，哎我说他们是不是看对眼了？是不是是不是是不是啊？”  
“是你个头啊是，东西还塞不住你这张嘴么，吵死了。”叶修说着，一筷子捡走黄少天面前盘子里的烤肉。  
“我靠我靠，叶修你卑鄙无耻，乘人之危抢我烤肉！”黄少天见状，不甘示弱地站起身要抢叶修盘子里的东西。叶修冷笑一声，张开五指把盘子罩住：“去去去，吃自己的去。”过了一会儿又说：“黄少天你安分一点啊，人家小乔都笑话咱们了，有没有搞错啊，咱俩年龄加起来都能当小乔他爷爷了，大庭广众下有个正形行不行。”  
“呸，谁叫你抢我肉的，抢完又批评我没有正形了，双标狗双标狗双标狗。”  
叶修惬意地夹了一筷子肉塞进嘴里，嚼着肉说：“汪。”  
黄少天被他的无耻惊得目瞪口呆。  
“啊，你现在跟叶修老师住在一起吗？”  
发现乔一帆在看着某处笑，高英杰就顺着他的目光往后头看了一眼，问道。  
“哦……算是吧。”  
“算是？”  
“嗯……我爸爸让我住在叶修家里，不要住学校宿舍了……”乔一帆支支吾吾地说道。他猜想，王杰希可能是知道自己在学校里受欺负的事情了，这才不让自己住校。  
“那……你最近都不回家了？你要在叶修家住到什么时候啊？”  
“……考完试吧。”乔一帆扒了一碗饭说。  
高英杰抿了抿嘴，一副欲言又止的神情。乔一帆问道：“怎么了？”  
“你，你还回家吗？”  
“呃……会回去的吧。”说是这么说，不过乔一帆知道，他已经有一个多月没回去了。  
“最好还是多回去一点吧。”高英杰说。  
“唔，到底怎么了？”  
“不是……我只是，有些担心王老师。”  
“……爸爸吗？他，怎么了吗？”  
“也没怎么吧……就是觉得他好像精神不太好的样子。”高英杰回忆着说，“他最近上课的时候老是会走神，下班了以后又一个人在办公室把自己关到很晚才回去，我总觉得，总觉得……”  
高英杰吸了口气：“看起来，好像，很寂寞……”他说完，看见乔一帆的脸色变暗了，立刻安慰道：“啊，我其实也只是一厢情愿的猜想啦。”  
“我……好久没回去了。”  
“是吗，多久了？”  
“我……想想……”乔一帆吞了口口水，“两个星期？呃……不对……三……四个星期……哦，五个星期了吧……”他说到后面，声音几乎小得让人听不见。  
“呃，你也太夸张了，有了叶修老师就忘了王老师了吗？”  
“喂喂，你这是什么形容啊？”乔一帆有点不快。对他来说，王杰希和叶修都是不能替代的重要的人，一个是他的亲人，一个是他的师长。  
“哎，我有点嘴快，乱说话，”高英杰说着，手在嘴上拍了拍，“我们都很担心王老师。老师平时对我们很好……啊，虽然有点严厉，可是，的确都是在为了我们着想……最近他老是很累的样子，我们在想他是不是身体状况出了问题。他现在一个人住吧？如果出了事，可能也没人知道，一帆，如果你有空，就回家看看吧？你这么久没回去，老师一定很想你。”  
乔一帆被他说得有点恍神。他很久没回家了是真的，王杰希真的会想他吗？他想到这里，一颗心莫名地狂跳起来。  
与高英杰在店门前分手以后，他在回程的路上朝叶修提起了这件事。  
“回家？好啊，你想什么时候回去？”叶修问道。  
“我想想……”  
“想什么想，明天就行了，双休日呢正好他不上班，我放你一天假。”  
“可是，英杰说他最近都在加班啊……”  
“哦……那倒是，”叶修看着前边，点点头，“他上回来找你的时候我都被吓一跳，居然大晚上十一点了还来敲门，估计是通宵加班了吧，反正他现在带毕业班，要通宵还不简单。”  
“啊？他来找过我吗？我……我怎么不知道……”乔一帆瞪大眼睛。  
“你当然不知道，你都睡着了。那家伙真是奇葩，感觉就像是加班无聊了来看看你一样，我大晚上不睡觉了么，简直了，我还问他要不要把你喊起来，他说不用了，到你床前去看了你一眼就走了。”  
叶修说完，调转车头，过了一个红绿灯，又开口：“我看你明天就回去吧，看他那样儿……估计是真的想你了。赶紧回去给他一个爱的抱抱，我们这个年纪的老男人，都是很脆弱的，纯洁得像小天使一样的小朋友们给我们一个抱抱，能驱散我们心头多年以来熊孩子留下的阴影。”  
“爱、爱的抱抱？”乔一帆听得发懵，“那要怎么做？”  
“很简单的，过去拥抱他一下，撒个娇什么的也行，反正你年纪又不大，王大眼那种人就是典型的吃软不吃硬，你跟他撒个娇试试，绝对有用。”  
“呃……不、不行！”乔一帆脸红了，“我做不出来的，还有别的办法么？”  
“……啧，简单的办法你不用，非要搞个迂回，服了你了，王大眼那是你爹，都是家里人有什么话不好说的，”叶修睁着死鱼眼瞥了他一下，“反正，让他知道你也很想他就行了，估计他会挺感动的吧，现在高三毕业班简直忙到要过劳死了，他还主动加班，真是感动一百二十九中年度人物。”  
叶修絮絮叨叨地说着，乔一帆的心中则矛盾不已。他一方面担心王杰希的健康情况，另一方面又顾虑着自己离开家以前王杰希的态度。  
那个时候的王杰希，分明是冷漠的，满脸都写着对自己的抗拒，转身离开的背影也显得十分急促，一副对他唯恐避之不及的样子。  
“别多想了，回去就高高兴兴地回去，再说，你在我这里呆这么久都不回家，的确有点不太合适，以前你住校的时候，一个月还是能回去两次的吧？”  
“那……我……回、回去吗？”乔一帆还是迟疑着。  
叶修道：“看你了。”  
良久，乔一帆微微点头：“那、那回去吧。”


End file.
